What's Eating Lorelai Gimore
by Ivette Boveda
Summary: the arrival of a San Francisco couple at the Inn causes mishaps. Note: takes place in early season two. Part two is now up!
1. Default Chapter

Loralai gasped and could not believe her eyes; a blonde woman walked around a group of people, mostly guests (not to mention Kirk), giving yoga lessons. The furniture in the reception area had been moved to make room. Quickly, She walked to the reservation desk to talk to an Michele

"What's going on?" she whispered quietly, yet in an exasperated tone.

"Apparently, some of the guest asked about fitnee-azz classes at ze Inn" he replied, "and she volunteered to teach. She's a yoga instructor in San Francisco and a guest."

"I don't remember reservations for someone from San Francisco" Loralai remarked, confused. "I would have remembered. We never get Californians."

"They didn't" Michele told her, annoyed. "They showed up, according to the night manager last night. Mr. And Mrs. Mongomery."

"Well…..."

"OWWWWWWW!" a familiar scream interupted them. It was Kirk

"What happened?" the blonde woman asked.

"I believe that my arm is stuck" he replied, "and it hurts" Kirk's face looked stoic, in an ironic way, as his arm statued itself into a position looking like a left turn hand signal.

" Let's see….."the Blonde women looked at his arm "Aww Kirk…..this is terrible!Yoga isn't supposed to be painful."

"What happened?" Loralai asked as she quickly went to the scene of the scream.

"I twisted my arm"

"Eeee!" Loralai exclaimed as she looked at his arm.

"Don't worry, I'll just go to the doctor"

"Can I give you a ride?" the blonde woman asked.

"No its okay.. I'll be fine" With that he left.

Soon, a man with black hair and eyes, wearing a shirt and shorts, came into the reception area, with a look of chargrin.

"Hey honey" the blonde woman kissed him on the cheek.

"You're teaching Yoga lessons?"

"Yeah, some of the guests wanted to do some exercise, and I volunteered to teach, someone got hurt though" she pouted.

"How?"

"He twisted his arm somehow…." Loralai put in. "Hi, I'm the manager."

"Look, my wife meant no harm…" he started to say…

"Don't worry about it." While a bit annoyed, Loralai always found Kirk to be a walking Murphy's law anyway. "However," she turned to the blonde woman. "Since its warm, wouldn't it be nicer to have the lessons outside?"

"Sure!" the woman replied enthustiastically and extended her hand. "I'm Dharma, this is my husband, Greg."

"Hi" the man looked embarrased.

The next day, the couple got on the bus as Rory did. She recognized them from her mother's decription.

"Hi!" the blonde woman named Dharma said. "So, you're going to school?"

"Yeah."

"We're going to Hartford as well. We could have driven, but I wanted to get a feel of the local atmosphere."

"I see"

"By the way, do you know the manager of the Stars Hollow inn?"

"Yeah, she's my mom"

"Really? Neat!" Dharma "You look glum" the reason she sat next to Rory was that she did look a bit serious.

"Just stress from school"

"Really? Where do you go?"

"Chilton"

"I had a friend from Chilton back at Harvard." Greg chimed in.

"You went to Harvard?" Rory's interest peaked "I'm hoping to go there."

"Great! Good luck."

"Greg and I are going sight seeing and hanging out, want to join us?" Dharma asked out of impulse, as she wanted to help Rory.

"I'd like to, but I've got school"

"Please!"

TBC


	2. Part two

"Actually, I gotta test, ..in History" Rory chimed in quickly.

"Okay, maybe some other time" Dharma replied.

At the bus stop they parted ways.

That night, there was a town meeting. Rory and her mother took their usual spots, with Luke next to them, as many of the townspeople were there.

"My first item is regarding…."

"Wait! I would like to forward a motion." Looking back, Loralai and Rory saw who it was: the blonde woman, who had stood up.

"Excuse me?"

"Isn't this a town meeting?" she replied, with a naivete that surprised Loralai.

"Yes..but..you're not a resident." The mayor, annoyed by this interuption.

"Good point" Dharma said "However, residency or not, someone must point out the need for more  organic things in the lives of people. There seems to be a need to add…Kharmic to counteract the overflooding of unnatural things"

"Unnatural! What about that yoga stuff of yours that got poor Kirk with a paralized arm" Babette pointed to Kirk who was seated in front of her, with a cast, his arm in the same position.

"Yoga helps bring balance. Again, I'm sorry for Kirk's injury." 

"Look," Greg began "My wife's been teaching Yoga for many years without incident."

"Order!" Doosey exclaimed.  "Look……."

"Dharma" the blonde woman replied.

"Town meetings are a place for residents to talk about their needs, as a visitor, nothing voted for here could affect you"

"But don't you see??"Dharma continued "Kharmic balance is as essencial to the mind and spirit as food, and shelter. Without it, everthing else doesn't matter."

"Oh God......just what we needed in these meetings" Luke scrowled with sarcasm and grumpiness to Loralai "Flower Power pychedelic crap." He rolled his eyes.

"I forward the motion to reject Dharma's proposal for regarding….Kharmic balance…..Those in favor say Aye"

"Aye" the vote was unanimous.

Chargrinned, Dharma sat down, and just watched during the rest of the proceedings.

Right after the proceedings, Dharma and Greg caught up with the two Loralais.

"Hey Rory!" Dharma greeted them.

"Hey!" 

"I got a little something for ya" She held up a bag. "Look!"

"Thanks!"  Rory exclaimed in surprise.

"Thank you so much" Loralai chimed in, putting in extra politiness as they were guests at the Inn.

Opening it, Rory saw  a bunch of candles, of various colors.

"They're for aromatherapy" Dharma explained. "See, the idea is that smells could help you relax and balance. You seemed stressed when we saw you at the bus."

"Thanks again."

"Anyway…we gotta go, we're going for a walk."

"Bye! Thanks again!" the two Gilmores called to them.

When they got home, Rory inspected the contents of the bag even more, with Loralai by her side.

"They must have bought out the candleshop!" Loralai remarked.

"Yeah."

Meanwhile, as they walked along an empty area of town, Dharma had an idea…..

"You little vixen…" Greg said to her.

Unfortuntaly however, as they sleep nude on the grasses, a police officer saw them and put them in the local jail for indecent exposure.

TBC


End file.
